Don't Leave Me
by NyanWolf
Summary: All Farkle wants is for his parents to stop screaming at each other. All he wants is for them to be like Cory and Topanga. But family doesn't always need to be hugs and kisses and life lessons. And, after an injury at home, he learns that family is very different from what he thought. (ONE SHOT)
**Hullooo lovelies! So, this is my first ever GMW story, so please review and tell me how I can do better! This was inspired by, but has no relation to, Girl Meets Money! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I don't own GMW, blahbitty blah...**

* * *

The morning shown down into Farkle's room, via his planetarium roof. He stirred in his bed, curling further into his blankets. Even now, he could hear them. All night, he had heard them.

"He needs both of us!"

"I know that! Do you think I don't know that?"

"No, I think you're ignoring that."

"I'll make it up to him. I'll buy him a another ice-cream factory chain!"

"He doesn't need more stuff. He needs his father!"

"So what am I supposed to do? Sit there and cuddle with him while Minkus International runs itself?"

"I know you should try harder at least!"

Farkle groaned, trying to block his parent's out. He wished they would stop. All throughout the past two days, they'd been going non-stop. Stuart Minkus had recently began looking into expanding his company in Asia, and was planning on taking a business trip to Tokyo.

For a year.

Farkle didn't understand why his mom was so upset. It wasn't like it would be such a drastic change. He rarely saw his dad anyway, and at least now Stuart would have an excuse. Being on the other side of the world, rather than in the next city.

"It's only one year. I'll be back before he can even miss me!"

"That's the problem Stuart! He doesn't see you enough to want to miss you!"

Farkle gave up trying to sleep. He didn't have to get ready for school for another hour. He gazed around his room, boredom creeping into him. Millions of dollars worth of toys and games and yet, he couldn't think of anything to do with them.

He picked up a tablet, looking it over. The screen glowed painfully bright, showcasing an absence of apps. Boring. Farkle tossed it aside. He crossed the large space to his dresser, where he kept his most important things.

He opened the bottom drawer and smiled, looking lovingly at his most prized possessions.

A hairpin that Maya had thrown at him on the first day of middle school.

A horrific mess of a "scarf", that Riley had worked all night to make for his birthday.

And a cowboy hat he'd gotten in Texas, from Lucas' house.

His heart warmed up just looking at the souvenirs from his friends. He dug around at the back of drawer, and pulled out something that still gave him mixed emotions.

The yearbook.

He flipped through the pages, occasionally stopping at dog-tagged images of himself and his friends.

"Look Jennifer, I love him! Isn't that what counts!"

"Yes but..."

"Then shut up!"

"Have you looked at his room? He has more pictures of Cory than of you!"

"Cory is a great teacher."

"And a great father."

"I'M DOING THE BEST I CAN!"

Farkle winced. He heard his mother sob a little, and knew the conversation was over. He clutched the yearbook tightly, trying to take a deep breath. It seemed like that's all he ever did anymore, take deep breaths and try not to feel anything.

A door slammed somewhere in the house. Farkle's heart sank. He was mad. Mad at his mom for making this such a big deal. It was only a year.

Twelve months.

Fifty two weeks.

Three hundred and sixty five days.

But who was counting? Farkle exhaled loudly, hurling the yearbook across the room. It hit his bookcase with a satisfying crack, and Farkle grabbed the next nearest item. A framed picture of himself and the Matthews family. He threw that too.

It smashed into the floor, glass flying, and a pang of sadness ripped through him. He loved that picture. Why did he do that?

His mom opened the door.

"Hey mom..." Farkle said, hating the way her mascara still ran down her cheeks.

"Hey Farkle. Can we talk?" She eyed the mess of broken glass with a knowing look.

Farkle got up and they sat on his bed. He couldn't look at her. He couldn't.

"Your dad's going on another trip."

"I know."

"For a long time."

"A year."

Farkle's mom nodded sadly.

"How do you feel about that?" She asked gently, smoothing out his hair. Farkle jerked backwards, and a hurt look flashed in her eyes.

"It's fine. Really," He forced himself to meet her gaze.

"If you tell him to stay, he will..."

"I said it's fine. It's important for the company, right?"

"Well, yes..."

"Then it's okay mom. Please, let this be okay."

Jennifer looked at her son. She bit her lip, then nodded quickly. Farkle watched as she produced one of the fake smiles that she wore too often lately. She stood up.

"It's time to get ready for school. You don't want to miss one of Cory's lessons," She chirped.

"I would never."

"Have a good day," She turned and fled the room, leaving Farkle feeling even more alone. Shaking his head, he began to get dressed. Black jeans and a gray hoodie.

He didn't bother with breakfast, not in the mood for food, and rushed through the rest of his preparations. Farkle grabbed his backpack and hopped onto his train as it passed into his room. He rode in silence for the half hour it took to get to the elevators, then rode down to the exit and stepped outside.

The morning brightened his spirits only slightly. Two limos were parked in front of his building, complete with drivers, but Farkle ignore them. Today he wanted to have nothing to do with Minkus International.

And school was the perfect place to forget about everything.

* * *

"Family. Who can tell me what this word means?" Mr. Matthews asked.

Farkle groaned inwardly. Sometimes it felt like Corey Matthews was psychic. Always able to relate his lessons to any problem anyone was having.

"Farkle?" Mr. Matthews asked. Farkle startled, blinking rapidly.

"Oh, uh, family relates to descendants of a common ancestor, and others who've been inserted into that bloodline through marriage, sir," He said quickly.

"Very good. Although it's not always that way."

"Family is the people who are always there for you," Riley smiled. Mr. Matthews nodded.

"A long time ago, families were rated by wealth, and by popularity. If you weren't rich or well known, you would do anything to try and find a better family."

"But family stays with you forever, doesn't it?" Lucas asked.

"Only the best kind."

"And what kind is that?" Maya looked up. Mr. Matthews smiled.

"That's what I want you to find out."

Farkle gritted his teeth. Anger raged inside him for reasons he couldn't identify, and he balled his fists up as tightly as he could. He wished everyone would just shut up! School was supposed to be his domain. His safe place!

Not a reminder of...

Of whatever was happening at home!

He breathed deeply, trying to calm down, and put his head down onto the desk. He focused on blocking out all sound. He focused on not screaming in frustration.

"You okay Farkle?" Lucas' voice rang out. Humiliating. Farkle slowly looked up, overly aware that the attention was now on him.

"I'm fine Lucas, why would you say that?" He blinked innocently, forcing a smile.

"You just don't seem like yourself," Lucas shrugged.

"Yeah Farkle, you look kind of tired," Maya added.

"I didn't sleep well last night. That's it," Farkle growled. He felt the surprise that went around the room. His hands were tingling from lack of blood, but he couldn't find the will to unclench them.

"Farkle?" Riley squeaked, eyes wide. He looked at her and his anger drained away, leaving nothing but incredible exhaustion, and guilt.

"I'm sorry," He choked. The bell finally rang and everyone else filed out. His friends moved closer.

"What's wrong?" Maya's voice grew dangerous, annoyed at his reluctance.

"I just...haven't been sleeping. I'm didn't mean to worry you guys," Farkle lied. He knew he didn't need to work very hard to be convincing. He did have bags under his eyes and his hair was still tousled and messy.

"And..." Riley pressed.

"And that's it. I have a lot of nightmares."

"What could you possibly have nightmares about?" Riley asked lightly, smiling as always.

"Family," Farkle muttered. The others blinked.

"What do you mean? Riley, what does he mean?" Maya looked between them.

"My dad's going on a business trip soon, for a year," Farkle admitted. He didn't want to confess, and yet he couldn't stop either.

"Oh, Farkle," Riley's face fell. "Why didn't you want to tell us?"

"I don't know."

"If you ever try to hide something like this again I will...I will..." Maya faltered. She sighed. "I know how hard it is," She said finally.

"Come here," Riley pounced on him, wrapping him in a hug. Lucas joined in.

"Oh no, no way," Maya started, but Lucas had already pulled her into the huddle. Farkle smiled. His heart lightened and for a second, everything melted away. Then it was over and Farkle found himself promising not to hide things ever again. But even then, some part of him knew that it was a lie.

* * *

"I still don't think this is a good idea," Jennifer yelled. Farkle was trying to do his homework, but for once, he couldn't bring himself too. He thought that after school, everything would have magically fixed itself. It hadn't.

"I can't miss out on this opportunity. We need to expand!"

"Did you know that he's stopped asking about you when you don't come to dinner? Or that his friends hadn't even known you were his father until you showed up at his school? Not once did he ever mention you! Because you might as well not exist in his world!"

"PLEASE JUST SHUT UP! Farkle understands that I'm just trying to make you both comfortable. And hopefully while I'm gone, you'll learn to understand too!"

Farkle broke his pencil. He gazed up at the grand staircase that led directly into his parents' argument. He heard his dad go into another room and his mom quietly muttering something to herself. His heart broke. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to say something.

Obviously his parents wouldn't solve it on their own. He got up, making his way to the third lounge in the penthouse. Jennifer was pacing the room, a furious look on her face.

"Mom?" Farkle tried. She didn't even notice him. "Mom!"

"I think dad's right," He said finally.

"Farkle!" She blurted in surprise.

"I think he should do whatever's best for Minkus International. I really don't care if he's gone for a little bit more."

"Honey, don't say that."

"I'm serious! All you've been doing is yelling at him for no reason, and all he wants is to make us happy!"

"But are you happy?"

Farkle paused.

"I'm happy when you're not screaming at each other."

"Please Farkle, that's enough."

"NO!" Farkle yelled. "You keep asking me what I think, but you reject every answer that isn't what you want to hear!"

Tears welled in his eyes. That same, sick anger came back, pouring out of his mouth. He trembled as he spoke.

"Farkle go to your room."

"You're wrong! You're wrong! Dad is the best father in the world! Look at everything he's gotten us!"

"Money isn't love, Farkle! Money isn't family! It just pretends to be! But you're too young to understand!" Jennifer snarled, coming closer.

"I understand perfectly," He said quietly.

"No you don't!" Jennifer grabbed his shoulder and shook him. Fear exploded inside Farkle and he spun away with a yelp. His foot slipped backwards on the marble stair. He teetered for a split second, before falling back.

His mom screamed. He felt as if time had slowed down, simply to capture his fall. His humiliation. His head bounced off every step with a painful thud and he felt his arm twist underneath him. Seconds blurred into hours until finally, he hit the spot where the staircase curved and he smashed into the wall.

Farkle moaned, everything hurting.

"Farkle!" Jennifer sprinted down, crouching in front of him and taking him into her lap.

"Are you okay? I'm so so sorry! I didn't mean to ! Farkle please! Farkle! I'm so sorry!" She sobbed.

Farkle tried to open his eyes, and saw nothing but bright flashes.

"I'm okay...sorry...mom..." He stuttered.

His mom only sobbed harder, rubbing his back and head and hugging him close.

"Mom...let go..."

"My baby, I'm so sorry! Do you need a doctor? I can call..."

"No!" Farkle coughed. He couldn't handle the thought of anyone asking what had happened. But he also couldn't stand being in the arms of his mom, not right now. Not after this. Slowly, he stood up and took an agonizing step forward. He fell back into her arms.

"Do you want me to carry you?" She asked, face red and puffy.

He hated the guilt that shone in her eyes. And yet some part of him also enjoyed it. That's what you get for almost killing me, he thought.

She picked him up as gently as she could and walked back to his room, where she tucked him under his blankets.

"I'm so sorry," She apologized again. "Are you sure you're okay? Maybe I should call just to make sure?"

"I'm fine. I promise," Farkle rasped. "Don't call anyone."

Jennifer nodded sadly, sitting on the foot of his bed. He winced.

"Mom...can you...can you go? Please?" He despised himself for saying those words, and she sobbed as she began to leave.

"Mom wait!" Farkle added.

She turned back with a hopeful expression.

"Don't tell dad either. Okay? This is just between us," Farkle murmured. She lowered her head, then smiled falsely.

"Whatever you want honey. Anything you need, just call me," She said, "I'll come check on you in a few hours."

Farkle nodded. In the silence of the room, fear pressed in on all sides. He couldn't comprehend what had just happened. He tried so hard to picture every event, to understand. Dizziness swarmed just behind his eyes. He pulled the sheets over his head, a shield from everything.

One thought was present in the darkness. It was his fault.

He'd provoked her.

And now he was responsible for her pain, for her fear, for her guilt.

A dam of repression exploded in his chest. He sobbed, trying to breathe through the tears that wouldn't end. His body trembled and shook, curling into itself. Why was he feeling these things, he asked himself.

He shouldn't care. He didn't want to care!

And yet he still cried, beneath the comfort of his blankets, and the weight of his heart.

* * *

The next day Farkle stumbled into the school building, feeling terrible. He couldn't remember much of the events of the night, presuming he'd fallen asleep after the fall.

The brightness of the hallways pierced his vision, producing colorful spots and shapes. He sucked in a breath, closing his eyes briefly. Exhaustion wrapped around him like a cloak, black and deep.

Get to class, he told himself. He forced himself forward, braving the nausea creeping into his stomach. Someone bumped into him and he tripped, falling onto his hands and knees. A sharp pain shot up his left arm, which was swollen and purple at the wrist. The rushing student didn't even notice, and Farkle tried to glare as he stood up.

Somehow, he made it to class and was able to slip into his seat before the bell rang.

"Hey, we didn't see you at all yesterday," Riley greeted him.

"Yea'sorry" Farkle slurred. A steady throbbing in his head made it impossible to smile.

"You look even worse today," Maya noticed, eyes narrowing.

Farkle nodded dumbly, eyelids becoming heavier.

Mr. Matthews was beginning his lecture for the day when Riley interrupted.

"Daddy?" She smiled sweetly.

"Daughter?" Mr. Matthews imitated, grinning in the same way.

"Can we take Farkle outside so Maya can yell at him?"

"Sure you can, honey," He permitted. Farkle barely processed the words before he found himself being dragged by Maya and Lucas out of the room. They dropped him onto the couch in the hallway that had become their in-school meeting place.

Farkle was slightly aware of moaning, and batting away the hands that kept trying to help him.

"What happened to you?" Maya growled. Farkle shook his head. What was she talking about? Why couldn't he understand?

"Ionno..." His words ran together deliriously.

"Look at his arm," Lucas grabbed Farkle's wrist. Pain exploded in Farkle's body, and he whimpered, shuddering.

"Lucas let go, you're hurting him," Riley pulled Lucas away.

Farkle's vision tunneled. He felt constricted. Everyone was gathering around him, asking him questions, demanding answers, voices all mingling into an unbearable crescendo. Barely himself, he launched to his feet, trying to get away.

He needed air. He needed space.

Hands were everywhere around him, trying to grab him.

Trying to push him!

Push him down the stairs! Not again! Not again! Get away!

He tried to run but his body wasn't cooperating. What was happening?

"Farkle!" Maya screamed.

Farkle felt himself take a few drunken steps forward, then everything went dark.

* * *

"...Lucky...time..."

"...Parents..."

"...Than usual...scared..."

"...Worse...Tell them..."

"...Concussion..."

Farkle opened his eyes, blearily taking in the colorful shapes moving around him. Bile crept into his throat and his mouth watered. He sat upright, head swiveling to find a trashcan.

Someone dressed in white handed him a bin and he poured out the contents of his stomach. Which wasn't much, considering he could barely remember the last time he'd eaten.

"Farkle?" Lucas asked quietly. Farkle clutched the bin with one hand, finding his left wrist to be in a brace. He looked around sickly. He was in the nurse's office. And his friends, and Mr. Matthews, were all sitting on benches around his cot.

"How..." He muttered, struggling to comprehend how he'd suddenly teleported into the white room.

"You fainted Farkle, a lot longer than usual," Mr. Matthews explained.

"Oh..." He felt slightly better, and he noticed the bottle of pills on the table near him.

"The nurse says you have a concussion. Did you know about that?" Maya asked, a hurt look in her eyes.

Farkle blinked, shaking his head. Not a good idea. He whimpered, sinking back down onto his pillow.

"Farkle, she's calling your parents right now," Mr. Matthews said.

"No!" Farkle yelled forcefully. No! NO! If Stuart found out that Jennifer had given their son a concussion...

The screaming would never end now.

Not ever.

A tear fell down his face.

"Farkle? What's wrong buddy?" Lucas asked. Farkle didn't answer, letting his sobs choke away his voice.

"What's happening?" Maya said, alarmed. "Farkle why are you crying?"

"I want them to stop," Farkle rasped.

Riley grabbed his hand.

"What?"

"I did it! It was my fault! I made her push me down the stairs!" Farkle admitted.

"Who?" Mr. Matthews stood up.

"My mom...I didn't mean to...But they won't stop! They won't stop yelling and I just want them to love each other like Corey and Topanga!" Farkle cried. His chest heaved.

"Farkle, your parents love each other. And you," Mr. Matthews comforted.

"What if they stop?"

"We could never stop," Stuart walked into the room, arm locked into Jennifer's. Both of their eyes were tinged red, making Farkle feel even worse.

The others made room for them to stand by Farkle's bedside.

"Farkle, I never knew you felt like this," Stuart said, "If you don't want me to go—"

"No, you need to help the company. I just, don't want you two to argue anymore. I don't want to see mom cry, and I don't want to hear you scream, and I just want things to be normal again."

"The company can wait," His dad whispered, "Maybe I can go next year. After I've made this all up to you."

Farkle said nothing, staring into both of his parents' eyes.

"I don't want you to worry about me if it makes you argue."

"Farkle, families argue. That's part of love. But we've just been going about it the wrong way," Jennifer sighed.

"We promise not to scream, okay?" Stuart asked, rubbing Farkle's head. He nodded, still crying.

"Why are you crying honey?" His mom asked.

"I think I know what kind of family never leaves, sir," He told Mr. Matthews. The teacher smiled, stepping closer.

"And what kind is that?"

"The kind that doesn't need to always be there for you. And that doesn't even need to be related to you. Just, the kind that loves you," He concluded.

Mr. Matthews smiled.

"Exactly right."

Farkle smiled, head feeling light, as he was enveloped in hugs by his friends, parents, and teacher.

His entire family that would never leave him, or each other.

And that, was all he could ever hope for.

* * *

 **There you have it! Please review! Tell me how you like it! What else could I write about for this fandom? Hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **Wolf Out...**


End file.
